Fall in Love
by Brookh
Summary: Une agression à domicile fait prendre conscience des réels sentiments qu'à Emma envers Framboisier. C'est une fanfiction portant sur la sitcom française "Salut les Musclés". [Framboisier/OC]


**Hey !**  
 **En ce moment je visionne les programmes du Club Dorothée (oui c'est vieux je sais). x)**  
 **Framboisier étant un personnage tant convoité par la gente féminine, je voulais ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma était restée seule chez les Musclés, et lisait un livre quand on sonna. La brune se leva tout en déposant le livre encore ouvert sur la table basse, et découvrit une personne cachée derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour qui ? demanda Emma.  
\- Pour vous, ma douce, annonça l'inconnu d'hier.  
\- Mais… Vous êtes qui … ?  
\- Antoine Castel, je suis venu hier, vous vous rappeler ?  
\- Oui, mais que me voulez-vous ? questionna surprise la brune.  
\- Vous déclarez mon amour. Depuis que je vous ai vue, je ne cesse de penser à vous, à nous.  
\- Mais ça va pas ! On ne se connait même pas !  
\- Mais si ma chère, ma douce, mon précieux diamant, on se connait plus que vous ne le pensez.

Antoine s'avança dans la maison et posa le bouquet sur la table basse, près du canapé.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-il.  
\- Désolé, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici, répondit Emma.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et par la délicatesse du garçon devant elle, elle était déjà assise sur le canapé. Antoine commença alors à lui baiser la main.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais votre façon de me parler révèle votre amour envers moi.

Il commença à remonter vers son poignet, puis son avant-bras, son bras, l'épaule et enfin le cou. Il l'a fit basculer pour qu'elle soit allongée, et l'une de ses mains remonta la jambe de la jeune brune.  
Emma commença à gémir, mais pour que ce garçon nommé Antoine se dégage et qu'elle puisse bouger, qu'elle ne soit plus prise au piège.

\- Allons ma douce, arrêter de bouger, prononça-t-il.

La brune serrait tous ses muscles et essaya tant bien que de mal, avec ces bras, d'écarter Antoine d'elle. Mais cela lui était impossible, il était trop lourd et ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Un sac de muscle comme lui ne devait sûrement pas avoir l'habitude des refus quand il faisait des avances à quelqu'un.

\- S'il vous plait…, commença Emma.  
\- Je sais que tu en veux plus…, commença Antoine.

Celui-ci commença à entreprendre des choses un peu plus sérieuses quand Framboisier, sûrement envoyé par Dieu, arriva devant une porte déjà ouverte.

\- Emma ! Mon Dieu ! s'écria ce dernier.  
\- Aidez-moi ! réussit à crier la brune.

Entendant cet appel à l'aide, Framboisier essaya de retirer l'homme accroché au corps de son amie, mais en vain. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, et poussa l'homme sur le côté pour qu'il se dégage de Emma. Cette dernière se releva d'un bon et se cacha derrière Framboisier, tenant un bout de sa chemise sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Maintenant, je vous prie de sortir ! s'exclama son sauveteur.  
\- Jamais, nous nous aimons, d'un amour éternelle et réciproque ! s'écria l'homme devant lui.

Framboisier sentit la main de son amie se glisser dans la sienne, et la serrer. Elle avait vraiment peur, et il devait tout faire pour la protéger.

\- Emma ne ressent rien pour vous, je vous prie de déguerpir ! continua Claude.  
\- Vous mentez, je sais qu'elle éprouve un fort amour à mon égard ! insista Antoine.

Framboisier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Emma qui était derrière lui, et vit le mouvement de sa tête aller de gauche à droite.

\- Elle, ne ressent rien pour vous, je ne veux pas utiliser la violence, donc partez sans faire de casse.  
\- Vous mentez ! La façon dont elle me parle ou m'évite du regard, vous allez peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ?!  
\- Tout à fait !

Antoine s'avança alors dangereusement des deux jeunes gens, tandis que Emma se serrait un peu plus contre Framboisier. L'homme avançait dangereusement vers eux et quand Emma ferma les yeux, croyant que l'homme allait taper, elle entendit comme un choc, suivit d'une chute : Framboisier venait d'assommer Antoine. Emma arriva vite dans les bras de Framboisier, autant pour le remercier que pour le plaisir d'être contre lui, de se sentir en sécurité.

\- Héhé, Framboisier à votre service mademoiselle, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Merci beaucoup, je crois que tu m'as sauvé la vie, remercia la brune.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Dès qu'une femme a besoin d'aide, je suis là ! ironisa Claude.

Mais en quelques secondes, il reprit de son sérieux et alla fermer la porte, avant de proposer de s'asseoir à la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea-t-il.  
\- Moi, apparemment…, réfléchit Emma.  
\- Quoi ? Mais il te connait à peine !  
\- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit, mais il ne voulait rien entendre… Je crois que c'est Dieu qui t'as envoyé à mon secours, car tu es arrivé avant que… enfin bref, que fait-on de lui ?

Le visage de Framboisier resta figé, comme si une information importante lui était parvenu au cerveau.

\- Je suis arrivé avant quoi ? insista-t-il.  
\- Et bien… Avant qu'il n'entreprenne des choses… disons un peu plus sérieuses, avoua la brune.  
\- Rassure moi, il ne t'a rien fait ? questionna Framboisier inquiet.  
\- Rien, à part m'embrasser… D'ailleurs il fait ça très mal…  
\- Personne ne peut m'égaler, sourit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Éric, qui venait de rentrer des courses.

\- Mon dieu ! Mais qui est cet homme à terre ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'est Antoine Castel, l'homme qui est venu hier, pour essayer de vendre ses babioles, répondit la brune.  
\- Et est revenu occasionnellement pour essayer d'avoir Emma, informa Framboisier.  
\- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu vas bien pitchoun ? demanda-t-il en posant son sac de courses.  
\- Tout va bien, pas d'inquiétude, sourit Emma.

Antoine fut mis à la porte dès son réveil, par Éric, et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. La nuit venue, tout le monde alla se coucher, après avoir débarrassé la table.  
Mais depuis le sauvetage de Framboisier, Emma n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Après tant d'avance faite, allait-elle craquer ? Peut-être bien.

La brune n'arrêtait pas de changer de position dans son lit, et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud, mais toutes ces pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se leva et tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minutes. Framboisier ne faisait que de revenir dans ses pensées. La brune pris une longue inspiration et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son ami. La lumière était d'ailleurs allumée dans la chambre de l'homme.

\- Framboisier ? appela Emma devant la porte fermée.  
\- Tu peux entrer, répondit-il.  
\- Je cède, j'en peux plus, avoua la brune.

Claude eu un air incompréhensif sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dirige vers lui et l'embrasse, ne pouvant plus résister. Framboisier ferma la porte d'un pied et accentua le baiser en posant une main sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as enfin compris que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour toi, dit-il.  
\- Enfin, souris-je.

Les deux corps tombèrent sur le lit, et la chaleur monta dans la chambre.


End file.
